


1.Dance

by Bxanie



Series: 100 prompts challenge [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, love live sunshine
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Ohohoho, There's no dancing at all, Unless you call the kinky a tango, but also a prompt because i'm lazy, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Ruby and Dia have been invited to Mari's yearly spooky Halloween party, the night turns out different from what they both expect. Then again, what did they really expect from a party hosted by Mari Ohara herself?





	1.Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is a Halloween fic and a prompt in one. Enjoy.   
> Bonus note: I barely did any proofreading. i'm not even sorry.

Ruby didn’t know what to feel when Mari first announced she was giving a Halloween themed ball. Sure, the blonde had many strange plans before that never went anywhere, but this one surely did. She was standing in front of the doors to Mari’s hotel, quite a bit nervous to go inside. There would be a lot of people there, right? Most likely. 

Ruby adjusted the underside of her dress with shaking fingers. She was wearing a pink poofy dress with fake cobwebs decorating the bottom part. Black heels and black ribbons combine this with a necklace with a bright gemstone and add a tiny witch hat and you’ll have a spooky outfit for a spooky ball.

“Ruby. Calm down.” Ruby did the exact opposite of that, she jumped up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt the hand being pulled back and she let out a deep sigh as she regained her footing. “Oneechan…” Ruby pouted, whining a little at her sister.

Dia was dressed in a completely opposite way, Ruby was quite a bit surprised when her sister came down with a fake parrot tied to her shoulder and a captain hat on her head. The hook was just the cherry on top. Not that she didn’t look stunning in the outfit of course! It was just….puzzling to Ruby. Has Mari suggested the outfit to her? Was that why she was wearing it?

Ruby was pretty sure it was only because recently the Muse girls released pictures of their pirate photoshoot and Eli Ayase was the cover girl. She wasn’t going to say that though.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s not any different from the usual family gathering we go to with papa and mama.” Dia chuckled, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it open quickly before stepping in. She held the door open and Ruby stepped into the bright hall, almost instantly blinded by the strong contrast in lighting. “M-Mari-chan sure doesn’t care about the energy bill, does she?”

Though Ruby assumed there was a reason the beginning hall was so bright. There were several butlers around collecting coats or making phone calls for guests that were near the corners of the room. There was also an area for smokers apparently. Mari was really serious about all this.

“Ah. The Kurosawa siblings. Mari-sama has been awaiting your arrival eagerly, please do follow me to the upper floor.” Upper floor? Did the two of them hear that right? Dia even peeked her head to the side to look into the large lounge behind the hall, where there was clearly a rather large amount of people.

“Ah Kurosawa-sama, that would be the guests for Mari-Sama’s parents. She has specifically asked for the members of your school to be escorted upstairs, to the master suite which has been decorated specifically for tonight.” The sisters exchanged glances and nodded to the butler. The two of them followed him without another word. They went into the elevator and all the way to the top floor. They could already hear the loud music as they stepped into the hall.

“I’m sure you two can find the way there yourself? Now, if you’ll excuse me.” the butler left the two girls. The sisters continued on, turning the corner to stand face-to-face with a completely different atmosphere. The calming, luxurious hallway from before had now changed into a creepy, dimly-lit hallway. The tiles had been replaced by creaking wood and even the walls seemed to be made of the same wood, with several holes and tears. The ceiling was barely visible with the amount of mist that filled the room, it all was very eerie and creepy, something straight out of a horror movie.

And something Mari Ohara would definitely spend a ton of money on. God knows that woman loved flaunting her money on big parties and celebrations - Dia would know after that last big orchestra party.

“Don’t be scared Ruby. I’m sure Mari is just pulling one of her elaborate plans.” Dia sometimes just got kind of tired of her girlfriend and her pranks. The way she set up these massive plans just to get a little laugh out of someone. To see the shock on someone’s face and laugh at them. Dia knew Mari always had good intentions but there were times she thought her girlfriend went a bit too far, even for her.

“Oneechan, you’re the one shaking.” Ruby chuckled a little, finding it kind of cute how Dia was scared. She took her sister’s hand and smiled at her.  “Let’s go find Mari-chan okay? No need to be scared, you said so yourself.”

Dia’s grip was tight at first but loosened until she eventually let go. “You’re right. It’s just one of her pranks. I’m not really scared. Let’s go, Ruby.”

The both of them stepped forward, moving into the mist until they eventually were surrounded by it. Dia could hear the smoke machines in the background, probably hiding behind the walls or to the sides somewhere. Every step she took the wood under her creaked, as if it were about to give in and have them fall to the floor below them. They continued forward, only mildly creeped out so far….

It got worse.

In the distance they could hear groaning, supernatural groaning, it wasn’t an animal or a human. The sound belonged to a zombie if their ears were right. Then there was also the loud thumping noise on the creaking wood right in front of them. Something was approaching them, the two of them, and it didn’t sound particularly friendly.

Then the worst possible thing happened. Dia was alerted by a loud blood-curdling scream at her side. When she reached forward to grab Ruby’s hand she was pulled forward. Her sister was being pulled away by something but it was too misty and too dark to see. She used both hands to pull at her sister’s arm desperately.

“Ruby hold on! Ruby!”

“Oneechan something is holding onto my leg! Something is pulling me! Help me!” Ruby’s cries for help didn’t matter. The person, or creature that was pulling her was way too strong for Dia to overpower. The older sister watched as her older sister disappeared into the mist, the sound of her body being dragged across the floor and her tireless screams haunting her mind already.

“Ruby!!!! RUBY!!!” Dia started chasing after her sister and whatever had grabbed her. This prank was going waaaaaay too far. Mari Ohara was insane for doing something like this. Wait - this was all still part of Mari’s plan right? Not actual monsters took over the building right?

Dia would never admit to it but that thought terrified her. She was scared of what was chasing her. She was scared of what had grabbed Ruby. She had priorities, however, her little sister was in trouble! She needed to save Ruby.

“Hold on there tiger~” Dia heard behind her before she felt something pressed against her mouth and an arm around her waist from behind. The student council president struggled at whoever had grabbed her, even biting their fingers and trying to kick them. She was still being pulled backward though.

She was so busy struggling she hadn’t noticed the change of scenery. The dark, misty, creepy hallway was exchanged for a room that was still dark but a lot less misty. They were still moving. Two steps backward...three steps backward.

Flick.

“Shit that’s bright!” Dia cursed, the sudden bright light effectively blinding her for a short period of time. The hands around her body left her and soon she was face-to-face with the culprit behind all of this. The culprit that was successfully making her blood boil at the moment. There she stood, Mari Ohara, in that stupid outfit of hers. What was she supposed to be? A jester, right? That poofy hat with the annoying bells. God. It suited her so well it was almost ridiculous.

Dia’s eye twitched as she looked her over, arms folding. Mari simply stuck out her tongue and made the ‘blep’ face.

“Didn’t you like my little prank, Dia? It’s joke!” Dia grabbed the collar of that stupid outfit of hers and successfully pushed her against the wall of the storage room they were in. Her eyes narrowed at the blonde, her grip only growing tighter with the second.

“Where is my sister? She better be okay you little prankster.” Mari simply chuckled, waving her hand in between their faces. She was as nonchalant as always.

“Ask Kanan, she was the one that dragged her away so dramatically.” Dia blinked once, twice, thrice before her grip slowly loosened and she let go of Mari’s collar completely.

“...Thank god. Kanan-san would never do anything bad to Ruby. Though I can’t really appreciate scaring her that much. I’ll talk to her later.” Mari shrugged, sticking out her tongue once more.

Suddenly, Mari would find a hand next to her head against the wall. Dia was closing the space between them again, lips getting awfully close to her mouth and Mari had to admit, she felt a shiver run down her spine at that very moment. The school director knew how scary Dia could be if she wanted to. Mari usually shrugged it off and continued to joke, but that was difficult with the woman in your face.

“You think I would let _you_ get away with this though? Not very likely Mari. I hope you’re prepared.” In a last attempt to hold up her dignity, Mari simply shrugged and watched as Dia finally closed the distance between their lips. They shared a passionate kiss that quickly escalated. Dia started pulling at her shirt, Mari found her hands in Dia’s raven locks. Soon enough both of them lost their clothes.

* * *

”Did you see that look on Oneechan’s face? She was all like ‘Ruby! Ruby! I’ll save you!” Ruby giggled, wrapping her arms around Kanan’s neck and pulling the other closer to her, locking their lips for a second. Ruby loved Kanan’s sweet, gentle kisses. Her dry lips that reminded her of the ocean, the way her big arms wrapped around her and how she always let one hand travel through her hair - Kanan’s kisses were amazing.

But now she noticed that her lover’s lips were shaking oh so lightly - no - her entire body was shaking slightly. Was she scared? Was the big bad Kanan actually scared?

“Babe..?” Ruby asked, grabbing hold of Kanan’s hands and squeezing them. A grin formed on her lips and she had to try her best not to be  _ too _ teasing.

“Don’t tell me cool third year Kanan, feared by most first years, is afraid of a little fake haunted house~” Kanan’s twisted, her cheeks colouring red and her cheeks puffing out. She bit down on her lip and squeezed Ruby’s hands hard.

“I-I’m not scared of a little-haunted house! I-I-I can handle this!” Kanan’s hands only started shaking more. Soon she was just a shaking, stammering mess in the dark. Kanan Matsuura, dressed up as a big bad wolf, was actually kinda scared of a haunted house. She had been one of the actors, had even dragged Ruby away while she was crying for help but somehow she was still shivering in fear of it all.

“Babe….” Ruby noticed how scared Kanan had gotten all of a sudden. She leaned up to press a kiss to the side of Kanan’s head. Then, she pulled at both of her hands and started dragging her down a different hallway, one still very dark but much more familiar and much more like what it used to look like originally. They didn’t say much on their way. Eventually Ruby opened one of the doors, to a storage room. Her head peeked in and she was eye-to-eye with a scene she never wanted to see. Kanan saw it too

“R-Ruby?!?” Dia yelped, quickly pushing herself of Mari.

Ruby took the door handle and pulled it towards her, almost smashing the door off its hinges. She didn’t say a word, she just held Kanan’s hand and pulled her away quickly. They would just have to find a different room for their activities. Or well, to help Kanan calm down.

Eventually, Kanan and Ruby pushed into one of the luxurious guest rooms, usually reserved for special visitors like business officials or friends of Mari’s parents. This time, however, Kanan and Ruby would be using it. Unfortunately for Kanan, even this room seemed spooky and the normal lights would just  _ not  _ turn on. Only the storage room had been left unattended and everything else had been ‘spookified’

Ruby felt Kanan’s hand shake in hers. She decided to take the initiative, pushing her girlfriend down onto the kingsized bed and slowly crawling on top of her. She pushed a hand to Kanan’s cheek and softly rubbed it with her thumb. She smiled softly, watching as her lover visibly relaxed under her touch.

“Ruby-chan..” Kanan made out, the shaking in her voice coming to a halt and the trembling become less and less bad with the second. Ruby leaned in one final time, pressing her lips softly against her girlfriend’s. It was a gentle kiss, wanting to help Kanan relax in the dark and spooky nature of the room. Or rather, she wanted to distract her from it. In the morning the light would shine in through the curtains and Kanan would realize that it had all been very fake.

“Just look at me.” One kiss turned in two and two turned into ten. They started making-out and Ruby’s hand went under Kanan’s shirt, moving over those rock hard abs of her. Ruby would distract her.

They would have fun until morning. Enjoy themselves till morning. After all, Halloween is all about thee things: Candy, pumpkins, and se- I mean having fun. That’s it.

“I love you Ruby-chan.” Kanan said, watching as the golden rays shone through the curtains and into their room, onto their bodies. Kanan’s big arms wrapped around Ruby’s form and pulled her a little closer.

“I love you too Kanan-chan.” Ruby whispered, nuzzling more into her pink skin.

“Happy Halloween.” Kanan whispered, pulling Ruby away a little so she could place another kiss to her lips.

“Happy Halloween Kanan-chan.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol they gay. It got rushed at the end I don't have time I have tests oops.   
> Also Kanan was gonna be a vampire originally idk what I did.


End file.
